Why?
by LunarBlue Angel
Summary: Has Scully been betraying Mulder this whole time? Or has Mulder gotten the wrong tip?


MULDER'S POV  
  
The evidence is all there. I can't believe this. It's not true. It must be fake, but it's all there. The man… He told me. I have to be sure though. I need to know if it's true. But all the things he told me… I know I shouldn't believe anything from him but it was all so convincing. I'm still doubting what Krycek said… but everything that he said, it confirms all of my fears. Her abduction… It was set up and she was never abducted. It was only to test my faith, if I was ready to do anything for her. Her sister and father. Her father did die of natural causes but her sister was killed because she slipped up on her latest work. Her cancer? All a great act. She was just there so that way I wouldn't have been there to kill the men who held the secret to formulas on the black cancer. But… All those times she's saved me… Was it really her or was it all a hoax? One way of finding out… I need to know where she went on Sunday night… I have to confront her. I have to know.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
She was typing on her computer. Finishing up a report from the other day. Mulder quietly walked in. He wore a deep frown on his face. He then plopped himself onto his chair and turned to Scully. She was too deeply in her report to look up but felt his gaze.  
  
"What's up Mulder?" She asked in friendliness.  
  
"Oh… I've just been thinking… Um, Scully, you never told me what you did on Sunday night…" She looked at him in puzzlement. I wish I could tell you Mulder… All I know is if I do tell you, you'll go after them again. And I don't want you to get hurt. She thought in her head. "Oh, I had to go to my mom's" She lied casually, never taking her gaze off her computer. His fist was clenched into a tight ball. She just lied to me… No. It can't…  
  
"Oh… Okay. Um, Scully, I have to go…" He quickly answered and stormed out of the room.  
  
"Mulder?" She questioned but he had already left the room. She rubbed her nose from a sudden wave of dizziness and sighed.  
  
SCULLY'S POV  
  
I don't know what's wrong with Mulder lately. He seems to be distracted with something. I know there's something he's not telling me. Well, I'm sure in time, he will tell me. Right after that thought, I put my gun down on my desk. I finally finished cleaning it. It was loaded and ready but the safety was off. I don't know why but I keep getting this feeling that I'll need it. The cancer was getting to me and I was too tired to lock it so I decided to go off to sleep. It's finally happening… The cancer has finally returned… How am I going to tell Mulder… It had only been about 10 minutes when I heard a vicious pounding on the door. I instinctively reached over to my gun but then I heard a panicking cry of my name. It was Mulder. Maybe he wants to talk to me now. I'll always be there for him. I smiled and hurried over to the door.  
  
MULDER'S POV  
  
It is all clear now. The only one I've ever loved and trusted has turned against me. She has been with them the whole time. Everything was staged. Well, all except her father's death and her sister's death. But everything else. Her abduction. Her cancer. All those autopsies. They were all set up. All our findings. They were all just a big lie. I've been living the greatest lie ever possible. And now… My greatest fear has come true. My heart aches. I loved you Scully, I trusted you. How could you do it all? Why? I rubbed my head in pain. So many thoughts. Reaching down to my cup, I took another sip of my soda. It seems a little weird but I don't really care right now. Thinking one last time, I see her face, her soft grinning face that had betrayed him. That's it! I reached over to my shining silver gun and grabbed my keys. My destination was her house.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Knocking furiously on her door, Mulder screamed her name time and time again. He then heard a quick scuffle of tiny feet. Hearing the locks click the door creaked open.  
  
"Mulder? What's wrong?" She asked out of breath. Her innocent eyes stared directly into his murderous hazel eyes.  
  
"How could you betray me Scully?! After all we've been through? WHY?" He screamed maliciously at the woman. With one quick swipe he pushed her to the back of her room. Terrified she backed up against her desk where her gun was lying in arms distance. He took a step into the room, still by the door. His gun was raised at her, tears streaming from his eyes.  
  
"Mulder! What are you talking about? Mulder… Put down the gun…" She calmly coaxed, her soft blue eyes were fearful. She took a quick glance at her gun and looked back at him.  
  
"You've been with them! The whole time! Why? Why Scully? How could you betray me?" He choked out in sobs. He unlatched his safety, still pointing the gun straight at her chest.  
  
"Mulder… I've never been with them. I would never betray you Mulder. You know that. Now put the gun down and we can talk about it" She said. Her voice was quavering a bit as she looked behind him. No! Mulder! She cried in her head. She had no time to warn him, pulling out her own gun, she quickly pulled the trigger. Two shots were heard on the day. Two bullets were shot. One from Dana Scully's gun and the other from Fox Mulder's.  
  
SCULLY POV  
  
I didn't have time to warn him. He was gonna shoot Mulder. I had to do something. I had to risk my life for him. I had to protect Mulder. I was relieved to see that my bullet had hit him. I sighed out a relief. Mulder was safe. I turned back to Mulder, the last clear thing I saw were his deep, hurt hazel eyes looking straight at me. Then the flash of a gun as the bullet pierced through my chest. I stared at him. A tear fell from my eyes as I looked over to him. My mouth opened in shock as I tried to gasp out his name. But the blood was flowing and filling my lungs. A pain seared through my body as I then dropped my gun. It's funny, I could still remember as it chinked onto the gray pavement. Time was going slowly then, almost stopping. My eyes were still locked in a gaze with his as he stared at me. Quickly my knees buckled as I collapsed onto the floor. A pool of blood was circling around my body. I was shaking, I could feel myself. I was so cold. I shed more tears and looked up into the gray sky. I trust you Mulder. I know you Mulder. I love you Mulder. Yet… I never thought it'd be you who killed me. Not in my wildest dreams. I know you didn't mean to. My actions brought this. If I didn't make you feel threatened, this wouldn't have happened. But I couldn't warn you Mulder, he would have shot you. I had to do something. I'm sorry Mulder. For whatever I did to upset you. I hope you'll understand.  
  
MULDER'S POV  
  
A flood of emotions was going through me. I could not believe she could do the ultimate act of betrayal. She was one of them. Although I knew she was sent to debunk me, she soon led me to believe that she was on my side, not theirs. I trusted her with all my heart. I even loved her. I had to kill her, the pain she caused me. She did not deserve to live. She had to die. It was when she pulled out her gun that made me sure that she was with them. I then felt the pound of her gun shoot through the air. I closed my eyes waiting for it to hit. I won't let her! No! She can't live! I then quickly shot back, I knew I wouldn't miss, I had a clear shot, but so did she. That was the problem. I then opened my eyes and gazed down into her soft baby blue eyes. She hadn't shot me. She couldn't have missed, no could have. I looked at her confused. There was a slight smile on her face but only for a second, I looked behind me to find Krycek dead, he was on the floor, a gun still in his hand. Oh. My. God. She saved me. It wasn't true. They had all been lies. But… I was so sure. The evidence was all there. I wanted to believe it was her helping them. She trusted me. And I just shot her. The thing that has been burned into my memory is the second where she looked at me after seeing that Krycek was dead on the floor. I now know. She smiled because she knew I was safe. She knew I would shoot back, but she did it anyway to save my life. Her soft crystal blue eyes stared deeply into my own. Her eyes were pained, shocked and sad all at the same time. Her mouth had opened and I could tell she breathed out my name. Blood was soaking through her blouse as her eyes asked mine -- Why? Her tears told me the rest. I'm sorry. I still trust you. I still love you. I'm sorry. Next it was her gun that fell to the ground, and a second later, it was she. I shook my head and ran over to her. I lifted her head and cradled her body in my arm. "Scully… I'm sorry! " I sobbed and buried my face into her neck. "Why?! Why did you do it! Damn it Scully! Don't die on me! I love you!" My salty tears mixed in with her warm blood. The bleeding wouldn't stop. All she could do was look up. She didn't answer. She couldn't answer.  
  
SCULLY POV  
  
Mulder… I'm cold. I'm tired. I need to sleep. All I can think if in my head is why? Because I couldn't let you die. Then I think I'm sorry Mulder. I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry. I don't know what I did, but it must have hurt you terribly to drive you to killing me. I'm sooo sorry. I trust you. I still trust you. I love you. I still love you. My eyes fluttered, gazing dreamily at the gray sky. It then started to swirl, turning into a light, cerulean blue. I smiled, the sky was so peaceful. It's making my pain go away. I also smiled because it was the same color as my eyes. The same eyes that looked at Fox Mulder with the love and trust that had been there since the beginning. I could hear him. He's apologizing for everything. I can barely feel his warm tears wet my bare skin. I think to myself. It's not your fault Mulder. You don't need to apologize. I forgive you. I just hope you can forgive me… Good bye.  
  
MULDER POV  
  
I cried over and over my apologies but they weren't bringing her back. I could feel her pulse getting weak. I'm sorry Scully! Please! Don't leave me! I can't live without you! Noooo! I heard her last breath. It sent chills up my spine. It was of sadness and relief. Relief for the pain I caused her and sadness… I don't know why. That was the day that Dana Scully left my life. 


End file.
